


You Are My Happy Ending

by Reveuse97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fate, OUAT!AU, Prince!Steven, Robinhood!Natasha, Romanogers AU, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveuse97/pseuds/Reveuse97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we know in every fairytales, the prince and princess always have a happily ever after ending. So do as the good peoples. That kind of characters always deserve a happy ending. But, what if Natasha –a cunning, sly and tricky impostor– fallin in love with Steve –a charming and warm-hearted prince? Don’t the villains never get their happy endings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

_Past._

“ Virginia, I give you King Harrison Carter. Hail King Carter! “

“ _Hail King Carter!_ “ that day was the inauguration of Harrison Carter as new King of Virginia. He was the last royal family of Carter Kingdom and still hadn’t found the first lady or the Queen of Virginia.

“ Your Highness, for celebrating your inauguration. We have special performance. It’s a Russian ballerina performance. She is a legend in her country. “ John of Flynn–one of oldest Virginia’s counselor said. A beautiful melody was sounded and after that a red-haired lady who wore sky blue tutu appeared. Everyone there fell silent and enjoyed the enticing performance from the Russian ballerina. Her performance was breath-taking. She moved like dance was her only way to live. She was just so natural, supple and breath-taking. After about 15 minutes passed, the performance ended perfectly and greeted with big applause from people in that hall.

“ Thank you. It was really a beautiful performance, milady. “ Harrison raised from his throne and praised the red-haired lady who was replied with a coy smiled and bowed down to the King. “ and.. the name of this beautiful ballerina is.. “

.” It’s Alianovna, Your Highness. “ the red-haired lady finally introduced herself but still lowered her head.

“ What a beautiful name and you have the most appealing accent I’ve ever heard, Lady Alianovna. “ King Harrison raised Alianovna’s chin to make her looked at him. That beautiful green-eyes met his hazel-eyes, and it was like stung by an electricity. Suddenly the time was stopped and there were only just two of them in that hall. They both knew what kind of concequences that waiting for them.

 

_ Present. _

“ Your Highness, you can’t– “ a dark brown-haired man natter to the golden blonde-haired man who put on the civilian clothes –precisely a same costume like the dark brown-haired man wore. Both of them were on their way to city.

“ We aren’t in a castle, Buck. It’s Steven then. “ the golden blonde-haired who also the Prince of Brooklyn rectified his knight who also his best friend.

“ Ok, Prince– Steven! You can’t wear that kind of clothes. You are the Prince of Brooklyn.“ Bucky –the dark brown-haired man complained about Steven’s civilian getup. The Prince had routines to check his city. But, this time he’d like to check his city with disguised himself as a _normal_ soldier.

“ Why not? I’d like to see my own city but.. without everyone noticed that the Prince is visiting them. “ Steven whispered to Bucky before took a step ahead and started walking. Bucky ended following him unwittingly. Arrived at the city, Steven was very glad to found that his city was in propitious state. His citizen still looked as happy as his last visit. But, suddenly a group of equestrians came and scared the citizen.

“ What? What’s happen? “ Steven asked confusedly because the situation was changed into hubbub when everyone sprinted to nowhere just for saved their life. One of the equestrians was a woman with light green-hooded. She looked like the leader of that group of equestrians though she was the only equestrienne in that group. Steven steal a glance to the woman with light green-hooded. His baby blue-eyes met the spellbind emerald green-eyes owned by the equestrienne. And he felt paralyzed for a moment. She smirked and couldn’t look more alluring than any woman he ever saw.

“ It’s ‘ _The Black Widow_ ’, Prince– Steven. We have to move!! “ Bucky panicked and tried to save The Prince away from the equestrians, but that was too late. Their step was interdicted by the charmed equestrienne.

“ Hey, _soldier_. Aren’t you supposed to be a guardian for the citizens? “ the charmed equestrienne sneered at them. Bucky stopped his step and tried to protect Steven. But he wasn’t even tried to do his actual job to keep The Prince safe because Steven prevented him.

“ _It’s okay._ “ Steve whispered and came forth to the equestrienne. “ I’m not– oh, yeah. But.. I kinda lost here to be honest, Ma’am. I just moved here from faubourg. “ Steven confronted her with his complete act as new soldier.

“ Poor you. “ The equestrienne sympathized but sounded more like teased that sympathized. Steven just smiled genuinely.

“ So, what’s your group want with all this ‘ _performance_ ’? “ Steven asked to gain information about this equestrians.

“ We just.. want to make thing right. Sometimes there are several nob families here who don’t pay taxes. And.. unfortunately that fact is missed from legal entity– “

“ Natasha. You okay there? “ another dark brown-haired man with grey-eyes called the equestrienne by her name.

“ Not now, Barton. “ Natasha rolled her eyes and suddenly her light green-hooded was went down and revealed her short and curly red hair. And for Steven, she couldn’t look more captivated than any woman in Brooklyn Kingdom. “ All right, soldier. I think it’s my time to go. Please take my advice to deliver my critic to the.. Royal Family. “ with that the charmed equestrienne went and left amazed Steve and confused Bucky.

“ Prin– Steven.. I think it’s the time to back. “ Bucky said

“ Yeah. I think so. Please invite the representative of legal entity to the castle. I need to check that fact. “ Steve gave Bucky an order.

“ Right away, Your– Ok. Steven. “

 

_Past._

Alianovna was touched up her make-up when she heard a knock from her door. She stand up and opened the door and found Nikola –the royal servant of King Harrison.

“ Lady Alianovna.. “ Nikola greeted while bowed down.

“ Nikola... “ Alianovna nodded while greeted back Nikola.

“ Your Highness will waiting for you at the usual hut. “ Nikola said whilst look around.

“ All right. “

“ Shall we go now, milady? “

“ We shall. “ and with that Nikola escorted Alianovna to the usual hut to meet King Harrison. Since the inauguration, The King and The Russian Ballerina were in love and had secret meeting. Only Nikola who knew about them. Though at first, the loyal servant was objected but he knew that the King wouldn’t marry the Russian lady. The palace would never accept the civilian, especially a foreigner civilian.

 

_Present._

“ Salute, Prince Steven. I’m Sir Alexander of Pierce from Legal Entity. “ the blonde grayish-haired man greeted whilst bowed down.

“ Greetings, Sir Pierce. I just want to know about taxation. I heard rumor that some of nob families aren’t paying taxes at all. “ Steven asked straightly and made Alexander startled instant.

“ Your Highness.. I think you heard wrong about that rumor. “ Alexander answered after changed his expression more relaxed.

“ Then, you don’t mind if you will back tomorrow and bring the taxation’s report, don’t you, Sir? “ Steve challenged Alexander. The blonde grayish-haired man gulped but then smiled.

“ Of course. I won’t mind at all, Your Highness. “ Alexander answered so convinced but Steven felt that smile wasn’t right at all.

 

“ Bucky, do you think Sir Pierce can be trusted? “ Steven asked Bucky after ensured Alexander out and away from the palace.

“ I don’t have right to– “

“ It’s okay, Buck. Please give me your opinion as my best friend and professional sleuth about him. “ Steve assured Bucky to give him his personal opinion about Sir Alexander Pierce. Afterall, Bucky was one of several people that he trusted.

“ I don’t think so, Steven. I heard some news from my sources that Sir Alexander of Pierce was _too_ cordial to some nob families but heinous to civilian. I think.. he can’t be trusted. “ finally Bucky gave him more reason why his intuition seemed right.

“ You know what should you do, right? Do that and keep it classified. “ Steve gave him classified order to investigate Alexander Pierce secretly.

“ Yes, Steven. “

When tomorrow came, Alexander of Pierce was proved did embezzling. He and some his chronic were arrested. The news about Prince Steven arrested Alexander of Pierce for embezzling stole the civilians sympathy. And King Joseph –Steven’s Father– was gladly given him a gala for his noble action. Steven agreed about the gala with one condition. Everyone was invited. And of course the wise King approved his son’s wish right away. Now, the palace was hectic because prepared the gala.

“ I need to meet her, Buck. “ Steve reasoned when Bucky objected him to invite the _Black Widow_ to the gala.

“ But, Steven. She is dangerous. “ Bucky warned him again.

“ But, at least. Let me thank her so I don’t have any debt to her. Remember, she is the one who told the tax evasion. “ Steve gave another reason. Yeah, his mind was all set to invite the _Black Widow_. He needs to see her. He wanted meet her so badly. Bucky sighed.

“ I.. have no objection then. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The first chapter is arrived (after some editing) :"")  
> Sorry, it took very long time to finish the first chapter only :"(  
> Hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments are welcome here. Ciao!


	2. The Gala

_Present._

Steven looked around the bar for the uncountable times. He could wait longer but he just need to made sure that _she_ would really came to meet him. And then he heard her musky voice.

“ _Hey, soldier!_ “ _Finally!_ Steven turned around and smiled (widely) when he found the person that he just waited for appeared. “ It’s a bit strange to see you without your suit. Though you clean yourself up well. “ Natasha praised him when she noticed that Steven wasn’t in his _uniform_. He was in _normal_ civilian clothes, but she couldn’t denied that this man was really handsome for a _normal_ soldier. Not mention his tall and well-built posture.She sat in front of him.

“ Well, I can just showed up at the tavern with uniform. Somehow that doesn’t sounds right for _a soldier_. You look nice, too. I mean.. you look gorgeous even you are wearing leather jacket and boots. “ Steven reasoned and couldn’t ignored her natural beautiful. She just look amazing in every clothes she wore. And that praised made Natasha chuckled.

“ You’re not bad for a soldier. I thought you might be a stiff-typed soldier. Ok, then.. why are you meeting me here? With.. your friend over there and been watching us like a sleuth? “ Natasha asked after noticed Bucky who (could be easily spotted) was watching them strictly.

“ I just want to thank you, Ma’am. Eum… actually it’s the Prince who also want to thank you, Ma’am. For the tax evasion. “ Steve reasoned her and tried to caught her attention back to him.

“ Ok. So.. where is the Prince? Is he also in here? “ Natasha looked around but found nothing similar like the Prince. Ok, to be honest she didn’t know the Prince’s look. She just looked for someone dressed excessive than a normal civilian.

“ Too bad he.. couldn’t make it. The Palace is so busy now with the Gala’s preparation. But.. he wants to invite you to the Gala. He would be so honored if you give him a chance to dance with him.“ Steven acted as perfectly _normal_ soldier. Though he did wanted to dance with her in the Gala. But, he couldn’t told her about his true self. _Not yet_ , he thought. He wanted it as surprise to the Gala.

“ Really? The Gala, huh? Can’t say that invitation was a brave decision. Does he know about my.. reputation? “ Natasha looked surprise with the invitation to the Gala.

“ What kind of reputation do you have, Ma’am? “ Steven asked with concern in his baby blue-eyes. And, Natasha just gave him a bitter smile.

“ Oh, that thing. That’s nothing really, though. And, please don’t call me ‘Ma’am’. You can call me Natasha. You’re really so kind to meet me here and replacing the coward Prince –ok! I know the _busy_ Prince. At least, let me buy you drink or whatever suits you for thank you back... “ Natasha denied to tell him about her reputation. How she got the “Black Widow” title. Moreover, subconsciously she was more interested with the _soldier_ than the Prince.

“ Oh, it’s Steve. Ma’– Natasha. “ Steven completed her words though he still mistaken calling her with ‘Ma’am’ habit.

“ Nice to meet you, Steve. So, what do you want to drink? “ Natasha smiled and offered him a drink. This man was absolutely attractive to her.

“ A.. beer is fine. I still have duty after this. “ Steven chose and his chosen made Natasha smirked.

“ Right. A bottle of beer and vodka then. “ Natasha said their order.

“ You drink vodka? “ Steven asked in disbelief and a bit shocked. Natasha chuckled.

“ Relax, _soldier_. I’m a Russian or I was born. Vodka is like water to us. “ she answered whilst wavering her hand like _vodka_ wasn’t nothing for her body and mind. And Steven just found this equestrienne was worth all his attention.

“ You are a Russian? You don’t have any strange accents though. I don’t mean to offended you. But, you know.. “

“ Relax, you need live a little. Well.. of course I wasn’t being a _Black Widow_ for nothing. Because _that_ program.. I’m master in several languages and my origins accents just... vanish. “ Natasha explained him about her ability.

“ I beg your forgiveness if I just make you remember your.. bitter experiences. But, sometimes bitter experience make you stronger than you ever be. So, that’s not bad at all. “ Steven looked deeply into her. He noticed her bitterness and hesitant tone when she mentioned about her experience being _Black Widow_. She looked so broken and lost for a secs. And Steven wanted nothing but protect her from people who harmed her.

 

_Past._

Month by months passed. The Russian Ballerina and the King Harrison still met secretly and their love was grown more deeply than ever. But, once day the castle was received a royal guest from London Kingdom. And suddenly the rumor about the new Queen of Virginia was spread on the town because the daughter of King Henry, Princess Amanda was always followed his Father to meet King Harrison.

“ Is it true? The rumor that the Virginia Princess will be your Queen? “ Alianovna asked that night when she met Harrison in the usual hut. Harrison froze for a moment, and after a sigh, he answered her.

“ She might be the Queen of this land, but you are the only one who owned my heart, my dear. “ He answered whilst looked deeply into her emerald eyes.

“ So.. Will you marry her? “ but, Alianovna turned around. She knew, wanted it or not Harrison would marry the Princess not the foreign Ballerina.

“ The parliament strive for a Queen. And the daughter of King Henry is their option. I.. don’t know. “ Harrison answered honestly. Tears started fall from Alianovna’s eyes.

“ I should know it! Of course, at the end you will marry a Princess. “

“ My dear, listen to me. She might be this land Queen, but the Queen of my heart is you. Can’t you believe me? I love you, Alianovna. I love you, always and forever. “ Harrison made her to look into his eyes and told her another truth. He loved her so much. He believed she was his soulmate. Though, he couldn’t marry her. But, his heart would always be hers.

 

The wedding was in a week. It had been a month that Alianovna hadn’t met the King. She missed him so badly until her heart hurt. But, without missed him, her heart was already hurt with the fact that his lover would marry the other woman. Nikola in other hand also noticed the changed of his King. King Harrison looked so blue, so miserable because he missed his lady. So, Nikola set up their last meeting in their usual hut precisely three days before the wedding.

Harrison couldn’t thanking him enough for that. Finally, he reunited his body, heart and soul to his lover, his dearest Alianovna. The lovebird was so happy and passionate to prove their love each other.

At the last day, Harrison left Alianovna with his half heart still within her. And though the wedding was still worked as supposed to be. Princess Amanda noticed that his King was distracted with _something_ , _someone_ for precisely.

 

_Present._

Steven looked around and still hadn’t found the only one lady he wanted to dance with. There were several ladies in that hall and observed him openly. But, he couldn’t noticed them because of _Natasha._ His mind was so occupied with guessing what color of her gown would she wear. And then his patience was paid when suddenly the hall attention was directed to a red-haired lady with baby blue gown. She was a vision. Her red lips curled up when she found Steven and magically Steven was on his own way to her.

“ Hi. “ Steven greeted her with a kiss on her hand.

“ Hi. You’re not a soldier tonight? And look more like a.. Prince? “ Natasha asked when she noticed Steven wasn’t wore his uniform and wore a baby blue royal tux.

“ I.. won’t miss a chance to dance with you. May I have this dance, Ma’am? “ Steven asked whilst offered his left hand.

“ Just make sure you won’t step on my feet. “ Natasha teased him whilst accepted his hand with pleasure. And after the couple danced everyone in the hall started dance as well. But, the couple danced amazingly like that wasn’t their first dance. Everything just fell in the right place magically. And, Steven thought for a moment. It’s like only him and Natasha danced in the hall.

“ Not bad for a soldier, huh. “ Natasha teased him more when they ended their dance. Steven just smiled.

“ This isn’t my first dance. “

“ _Oh._ So you like going to this kind of event? The Ball.. Gala.. Interesting. “

“ Actually, I’m.. I want to tell you something, Natasha. I’m.. “ and before Steven finished his words, the King raised his glass and looked to start his toast.

“ Tonight, I present to you, people. For uncovered the truth about tax evasion. This Gala is dedicated for my brave son, Prince Steven. “ King Joseph finished his toast and raised his wine glass. And everyone turned their attention to Steven who stand up beside Natasha. And the red haired lady was stiffened with widened-eyes.

“ You.. “ finally she found her voice. Though she felt betrayed.

“ Natasha.. I just want to.. “

“ Prince Steven, my boy, come here, son. Let’s greet your people. “ King Joseph asked Steven for come to the throne. But, the Prince looked so confused at the moment. He wanted to explain about his cover to Natasha. But, his Father just called him. In the end, it was Natasha who decided for him. She left the Gala without saying goodbye to Steven.

 

_Past._

It had been two weeks after the Royal Wedding. Alianovna hadn’t met her lover. But, after spent three magical nights with Harrison before the wedding. She felt something just different. And, this morning she threw up again. Since three days ago, she always threw up in the morning and more sensitive with smell. Ivan –her bestfriend– asked her to check her health to a physician. But, she always came with several reason for rejected her bestfriend’s offer. But, this morning she felt really weak. She almost blacked out if Ivan didn’t catch her in time.

“ _Alia, no more reason. Let’s go to Madam Grey. Your face so pale._ “ Ivan told her in Russian and brought her to Madam Grey –the famous physician in the town. But, on their way, some strange lady interfered them and stiffened. Then, she told her a prediction that made her and Ivan shocked.

“ _You can’t have the King. But, your daughter will marry one. But.. God! God will always be her though her life will be so hard. And your wishes will come true thru your daughter’s fate._ “ the strange lady told her whilst hold Alianovna’s left hand. And this strange lady told everything her prediction in Russian. Like she knew Alianovna was Russian.

“ _Daughter? But, I don’t.._ “

“ _Yes, you are. You’re pregnant, Miss Alianovna._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
> And, here is Natasha's gown that she wore at the Gala.  
> https://cleidemaquiadora.files.wordpress.com/2011/02/light-blue-prom-party-dress-rs-117.jpg  
> .  
> .  
> Kudos and comments are welcome, so please leave what's on your mind about this story ^^


End file.
